


Tiny ones

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clex - Freeform, Gen, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's parents were a case and a half honestly but they did love their kids so... Kon could put up with the rest of the crap
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Tiny ones

“Daddy!” She was better at spotting him than Kon was. As it was Lena almost yanked her way out of his hand and he had a tiny panic about that because Lena out of his reach for a moment put his heart into double time. He gave a low hiss when she tried to yank her hand out of his once again. “Daddy! Daddy!!”

“Princess.” Clark was encouraging this crap and Kon wanted to smack him for it. He sighed and let Lena’s hand go only to watch her cross the short distance to Clark’s side. Clark had already knelt down. The Superman cape was sweeping the ground but he doubted Clark cared. He swept Lena up into a tight hug before he began to scent her. Lena giggle with the scenting and Kon gave up and instead watched the people that were now watching his family.

“I didn’t know you were up here too.” Kon made it to Clark’s side and leaned in so Clark could scent him too. He didn’t mind scenting but it was only when they got Lena that Clark did all the Alpha things that Kon had sworn that he didn’t do. It was honestly interesting to see even all these years later. “You tell Lex you’re up here?”

“It’s a last minute thing.” Clark held Lena as he faced Kon. Lena was scenting Clark back. Cute baby alpha instincts. She also hadn’t knocked the habit of trying to bite. Kon bet that Clark didn’t even notice his daughter trying to bite him. “Did Lex go into the labs?”

“Yeah so he told me to let Lena walk around.” Lex usually was glued to Lena unless it came to a matter of safety. Lex didn’t care if people wanted Lena there or not. It was only if Lena might not be safe that Lex would relent. The labs that belonged to the league and the stuff they usually played around with? Lex would never risk Lena like that so Kon got to let his baby sister wander around. Always in arms reach.

They might be around league people but that didn’t mean that they were safe. Kon had learnt that the hard way. He barely trusted most of the members with his own safety. He would never trust anyone outside of family with Lena’s life. It was too risky. Even if they respected Clark most of the league really hated Lex.

It was something that could not be risked. Kon didn’t care whose feelings were hurt from the truth. Lena couldn’t and wouldn’t be risked like that.

“But Lena likes to watch don’t you? Such a bright princess.” Clark chuckled Lena under the chin before he inhaled her scent from her head. Kon winced when Clark frowned and scented her again. It seemed that he had finally caught it. “Is Lex… okay?” He asked softly as he scented Lena again. “I’m catching bits of-“

“Uh.” Kon hated these sorts of conversations with his parents. Lex was a royal headache. He had been before he had hooked up with Clark. Now that they were over or so they said. Both of them were a pain. “Pre-heat. I think.”

Clark’s eyes flashed. “And he’s here?” He hissed. “Outside-“ Clark’s eyes deepened. “Is he planning to-“

“You’re asking the wrong one for that.” Kon hissed. “I don’t want to know! And Lena’s listening.”

“Daddy?” She nosed Clark until his eyes went back blue. “Is something wrong?”

“Of course not sweetie.” Clark kissed the top of her head softly. “Let’s look for Daddy a little later okay?”

X

“Did you have a good time?” Lex’s tone was so soft as he knelt and spoke to Lena. “Was it nice getting to see your Daddy? A good surprise huh?” He laughed as Lena wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hm. What a nice scent. I love you so much Lena.” He said softly. “Would you like to stay with Daddy some more? A week?”

“Lex.” Clark growled and Kon sighed. “You’re seriously…”

“For heaven’s sake Clark.” Lex got to his feet still carrying Lena. Kon sneezed as his Dad’s scent increased. Lena slackened in Lex’s arms. With her nose right against his glands she had been knocked right out. Something that Kon knew he and Lex had abused when Lena was a fussy baby. “You were mad about me putting off my heats. You were mad about not having enough time with Lena. I’m letting you have her. What’s the problem.”

“Because I know you.” Clark hissed. “You always- there’s always some sort of plan and I know that you’ve been sniffing around Alphas again. You think I don’t know you want another child?”

“Lena’s six going seven.” Lex’s low hiss made Kon sigh. He gently took Lena away from Lex and Lex didn’t even bother to put up a fight. He hugged Lena and let her slump on his shoulder as he watched Clark do an Alpha bristle and Lex narrow his eyes at him. “I’m not getting any younger Clark.”

“We both know that you’ll always be fertile. There’s nothing wrong with me wanting you to at least screen the Alphas- hell. I wouldn’t complain if you went with people you plan on settling down with but we both know you just want children and not the partner Lex!” Clark’s noise made Kon sigh.

“What’s wrong with that?” Lex hissed. “You’re lucky I put up with your reporter nonsense and Lois.”

“Not that you would ever let me do more than take her to the farm. If I get married what the hell would you do Lex?”

“Draw up contracts.” Lex’s dry tone made Kon snort. “That woman will never get near my child you hear me Clark? She doesn’t adopt she doesn’t interact. I don’t care where you stick your knot but when it comes to my children?”

“They are my children too! you’re going into heat and planning to add to the children. Don’t I get brought in? Don’t you think I want to know who might end up being around my children?” Clark hissed and Kon made his way towards the door. “Don’t I get to care about who you’re going to be with Lex? You’re the father to my children it is not like I stopped caring! I worry about you! I’m not going to stop worrying about you! If you want more children fine but at least talk to me so I can prepare myself for having to deal with-“

“Deal with what Clark.”

“Another Alpha!” Clark’s roar made Kon roll his eyes as he locked the door behind himself.

“I guess it is going to be just you and me for Lex’s heat huh.” Kon muttered as he cradled her closer. “No way Clark’s going to let someone else knock up Lex. Possessive knuckle head.” And honestly for all he knew that was what Lex was going for in the first place. “Our parents man.” He sighed as he spotted Red Hood at the end of the hallway. “Our ridiculous parents.”


End file.
